


【mob芝/瓦芝】血池

by Clematissy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clematissy/pseuds/Clematissy
Summary: 加雷马贵族少年x芝诺斯加雷马贵族直男少爷的暗恋心路历程ooc/血腥/少年/意淫/羞辱/背德/偷窥/轮煎/宴会/微量瓦芝还有各种不明所以情感错乱的描写如果你想要，应该也能从中看出来那么点小妈文学（？）你将看到的远比预警更脏* 谨 慎 观 看 *
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus & Zenos yae Galvus, mob&Zenos yae Galvus
Kudos: 14





	【mob芝/瓦芝】血池

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：葬列-椎名林檎

皇宫，宴会。

宫殿的地板华丽中透着冰冷，每一个瓷白的地砖间都散发着庄严凛冽的气息，我站在阶下，看着他。拢过散落的金发，他终于也看我了，低垂的双目中映出我渺小的缩影，他露出一个微笑。

什么感情也没有，他只是微笑了一下。

我看呆了，几乎忘记这殿前殷红的地毯是由滚烫的血液铺就。

他走下台阶，手腕一抖，刀刃上泼出一串淋漓的血，像撕碎了艳红的绢布。一颗头颅落地，被他一脚踢开。

血腥的气味像疯长的藤蔓，一层一层地包裹了整个世界。

也包裹了我。

最后的记忆是他高举的长刀，带着无穷的罪恶与痛苦，令我的意识与皮肉分割。

高贵的头颅自脖颈坠落，我只看得到他冰冷的铠靴，血渗进眼睛，直到这目光再也无法聚焦。

我死了。

我的挚爱杀死了我。

我的好奇，我的嫉妒，我的厌恶，我的怜悯，我的憎恨，我的恐惧，我的爱与欲，一并消散，空气如同我从未来过一般澄净。

琐碎的记忆已如燃烧的灰烬一般淡去，泛黄的颜色中唯有他的色彩一如既往的鲜明。

那日阳光大约还算好，父亲领他进门，上好的衣料勾勒出他尚显稚嫩的少年曲线，白皙而细瘦的脖颈上长着一颗神色寡淡的头颅，纵他不曾抬起低垂的双目看我一眼，我也能从那柔软细腻的脸庞中窥见艳丽的缩影。管家小声提醒我行礼，我回过神来，家中仆侍已跪了满地，果不其然看见父亲威严的面上的那两条纠结拧起的眉毛，我慌张垂首，他越过我，走进了我的宅院。

他的名讳为：芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯。

他自始至终都没有看过我一眼，皇帝唯一的儿子，帝国尊贵的皇子，这样傲慢的身份，他的姓氏是高不可攀的“耶”，若无意外，日后会成为独一无二的“佐斯”，享受世人的跪拜。

我能与他居住在同一个屋檐下，全赖深得皇帝欢心的父亲所得。加雷马皇族有一个持续已久的传统——将最受重视的亲子送到贵族家庭接受三年教养。我的家族，曾担任现任瓦厉斯皇帝的教养重担，父亲嘱咐我务必尊敬他、善待他，若能像父亲与皇帝一样成为至交好友则是最佳。

我辜负了父亲的期望。

父亲一同教导我们的功课，我每天都能看见他，看他金发落在书本上细碎的阴影，看他白皙圆润的下巴。我想与他搭话，却总是如同空气般被忽视。我谨记“尊敬”的枷锁，从不敢强求，但心里却未免有些怨怼。

为什么不愿意看我？是我丑得难以直视？还是我曾无意间得罪了他？

身为荣耀的加雷马帝国的贵族之子，我也不是可以和任何人成为朋友的。邻家“范”的儿子太过粗鲁，总爱以武力欺压别人；后面“伊尔”的女儿长相过于丑陋，难以直视；至于两条街开外的“玛尔”家的儿子，身份过于低微，甚至不配与我平坐。

难道他有什么秘密不愿害怕被我发现？

这样艳丽的脸，他真的是男人而不是女人吗？

我沉思，难道皇帝也需要用李代桃僵的把戏确保亲子继承王位吗？

我抚摸下巴上冒出的茸毛，这是男子在青春期健康成长的象征，而看他光洁的下巴和那纤细浓密的睫毛，心里总是冒出奇怪的问题——他也是个同我一样的雄性吗？

我常常思考这个问题，百思不得其解。

他却开始在我梦里出现，虽然面上还是一片漠然的，那妖冶诡谲的蓝色眼睛却死死盯住我我，葱白的手指抚过我扣紧的领口，探进前襟滑动。他俯下身来时呼出的气息是冰的，身体也是冷的，像是冻僵了许久的人，瑟缩在我的怀中取暖。

我犹如被毒蛇缠住的老鼠般，一动也不敢动。

第二天，我总会梦遗，内裤上满是腥膻的白色浓精，每每到这样的早晨，肉柱都直挺挺地冲着天花板翘着，我按着他，躲进被子里，肖想他白皙柔软的身体，痴恋那蒲扇似低垂的睫毛，妄念两片薄而红润的嘴唇，食不知味地在那灼热的器具上消磨过多的精力。

仅仅梦里的他就令我的心神如此激荡，真实的他该是一种怎样的鲜艳绮丽？

某日我远远望见一名侍女同他讲话，他注视着她，嘴角带着若有若无的笑意。

现实中他从未正视过我，即使是同我讲话时目光也总朝向别处，更遑论冲我微笑。

我以为他对任何人都冷漠，原来我才是“特别”的那一个。

那冰冷柔软的嘴唇、低垂纤翘的睫毛、幽蓝蛊惑的眼珠......美梦霎时犹如破碎的镜子一般崩裂，留下一地扭曲的尖锐的锋利的残片，徒然划得满手伤痛。心脏仿佛被一双无形的手攥紧，狠狠撕扯着、摇晃着。恶鬼摇晃着我的肩膀，把他的愤怒强加于我，想要拖我坠入地狱，疯狂的声音在我耳畔纵声嘶吼：为什么？为什么？！为什么为什么为什么！！

堂而皇之地进入我的宅邸，趾高气扬地分走我的父亲的教养，恬不知耻地享受我的奴仆的侍奉，为什么？他从不肯看我一眼？

可悲的我，无法面对他问出这个问题。

是那低贱的女人蛊惑了他吗？我一厢情愿地相信了这套说辞，赶走了这秽乱的侍女，暗地里命人将她处理掉，开膛破肚，曝尸荒野，想必会有饿肚的野狗替我料理她的后事。

可这样的行为并不能让我愉悦半分，也不能让他看我哪怕一眼。

他不再和我说话了。即使是父亲让我们共同温习功课，他也总说独自就可以完成。

我不解。我明明是在保护他，他为什么却这样对我？

我的功课变得更差了，父亲训斥我，惩罚我站着听讲，我捧着书本，耳边环绕着的父亲的话语，死活不肯进入我的脑海里。我看着他金色的后脑勺，看那半长的、细软的发丝搭在他不太宽厚的肩膀，看那影影绰绰被金发遮住的白嫩后颈，我想到夜里做的梦，我只想钻进那梦境中，逃避现实的煎熬。

这煎熬的、肮脏的现实。

他确实是个男人，我明确知晓了这一事实。

无意冒犯，我也算礼仪良好的贵族子弟，只不过那天在又因他而失眠时，极度想见他。

我赤脚走出房间，来到他的门外，尚未敲门，就听到别处传来的异响。

那是欢爱时发出的甜腻叫声吗？我来到父亲的房门前，透过房门间合不拢的细缝向里窥去，视线重新聚焦之时，所见的景象令我极度惊骇，相比打开蓝胡子的神秘房间有过之而无不及。

我的父亲，我那威严的矜重地、教导我礼义廉耻的父亲，袒露宽厚的胸膛，腰胯挺动，掰开身下人的双腿，找到其中隐秘的孔洞，不断在其中进出。

半长的金发铺散在洁白的丝绸床单上，交织出一片迤逦的美梦，那苍白的绝美的脸上，已浸满污秽的欢愉。我看到那被抬起的躯干上，晃动着的青涩阴茎，勃起时也是稚嫩的粉色，小巧的茎头上有乳白色的汁液滴落在他的胸腹，情迷意乱之时，被他胡乱抹开。 

芝诺斯。

唇齿间堆砌出他的名字。 

父亲低头亲吻那发出浪荡叫声的嘴唇，浓密的胡子在他脸颊磨蹭，我情不自禁地撅起嘴，跟随那动作伸出舌头，在一门之隔的黑暗冰冷世界，与另一个不存在的芝诺斯接吻。

身体撞击的羞耻声响振聋发聩，卑鄙龌龊的真相扑面而来，我力竭般靠在门上，无声地大口喘气。

他的喉咙深处发出一声喑哑的呜咽，粉色的肉柱在颤抖中迸发了。其中喷薄而出的乳白精液弄脏了他柔软的小腹，父亲粗声喘息着，用力捣弄他的身体，没过多久便也泄了。

【好孩子。】父亲抚摸他的长发，亲昵地亲吻他的额头。

我大张着嘴，眼睛一眨不眨地盯紧二人，用尽全身力气才能夹紧自己的双腿，内裤里被一片湿热包裹。我想......我是......

那天后来的事，我已记不得多少了。

依稀回忆起一双直而白的长腿踩在地板上，浓厚的白精自腿间滴落，跟随他的步伐，一滴一滴地点在地上，连绵成一片白色的波晕。

从那以后我总回想着当日的场景自慰。婊子、荡妇、娼妓，我在心里为他冠上各种下贱的身份，我已看透了他的全部伪装，那道貌岸然的清高模样只不过一层虚假的皮囊，现在的“耶”也好，日后的“佐斯”又怎样，他真正的面目不过是喜欢躺在男人身下承欢、钟爱吞食鳏夫阳具的下贱胚子罢了。

我不再在意他是否同我讲话了，曾经自以为是的好感已腐败变质，我一边痛骂他一边撸动自己的性器，我悲痛父亲的堕落，却又希望成为自己的父亲。

他乖顺地坐在“我”的腿上，大腿内侧柔嫩的软肉摩挲着“我”的腰侧，膝盖正好能感受到他软软的臀肉。小巧柔软的小舌主动伸出，舔食“我”递来的烂熟红透的葡萄果，细细咀嚼后咽下，有深红色的汁液不小心沾上嘴唇，“我”伸出手指为他拭去，却被他含住，勾引着与舌头玩耍。

我极其眼热这一番好戏，不由得嫉妒起我的父亲起来。

父亲极其疼爱他，家中经常上演着类似的戏码，一派虚伪做作的父慈子孝场面，且不说他并不是父亲的亲子，中年人与少年的交媾便能被允许吗？

他是真的享受还是在演戏？

我也不由自主的畅想起来。

他是具徒有其表的卑鄙玩偶，再奢华繁琐的衣衫也配不上的美丽，富丽堂皇的宅院也因他的降临而索然无味，这样完美无瑕的外表，这低微到尘埃里的下贱习性，我热切地渴望品尝他身体的滋味，更期待在他高潮的时候狠狠掌掴他，骂他贱货。

我的手更用力的握着我的阴茎，手背青筋显露，为脑中景象所困扰，我几乎感受不到疼痛，松开手指，阳具涨得紫红，我合起双腿，在白色的丝质床单上磨蹭，鼻间萦绕着身下涤净的床单的好闻味道。想到芝诺斯也睡在相同味道的床单上，柔软的布料摩擦他细腻滑嫩的肌肤，勾起我无限遐思——他睡觉时是否穿衣服？或是像我一样裸睡，阴茎触到床单被褥总有种缱绻的惬意，我就在这其中释放我的精华。

在某一月的月中，父亲与芝诺斯俱不见踪影，我连观赏他们二人亲昵互动的乐趣都失去了，无事可做，在家中闲逛一圈，训斥了几个懒散的下人，掌掴他们猪一般的蠢脸，尽兴后心满意足地回到房间，趴在床上思索他们能够去哪寻欢作乐。

将近晚饭时间，屋外一阵骚动把我从睡梦中吵醒，不久后恢复平静，我躺在床上却再也睡不着了。

腹中空空，心情烦躁。

我穿上衣服走出去，准备抓一个倒霉的下人问问刚刚到底是什么动静惊扰了我的美梦。

哪知刚打开房门，便听到一阵不寻常的异响。

那是——衣物悉悉索索摩擦的声音，男人们低低的交谈声，其间还混杂着笑声以及压抑的喘息声。

又是这样的场景！

血液霎时涌上头顶。我缓步走近那虚掩的房门，透过一线遮遮掩掩的窄缝，看清了这淫声浪语的来源。

【老爷带他出去一整天，原来也是干这事。】

【你们不知道吗？我值夜时撞见过好几次他在老爷房里，隔着房门都能听见里头的动静。】

【哈哈哈，老爷怎么说也有五十多岁了吧，夫人死去多年，只能靠这种方式发泄吗？】

【我记得皇帝年少时也是在老爷家里度过了三年教养。】

【怪不得也把儿子送来了，原来是回头客哈哈哈哈。】

我看着那些男人掏出各种大小长短，颜色深浅不一的鸡巴来，比划着对着他的身体各处，一人占领股间孔洞，另一人便攻陷唇舌之间，其余二人  
在他手中挺腰，最后一人裹着他的长发磨蹭。

他们耸动着，数人一同在他身侧挺腰，动作的频率有快有慢，屁股的颜色也有深有浅，男人们低声叫骂着、快活地呻吟着，在这靡乱的境地下竟有种诡异的韵律感。他低垂着头，身体不被男人抱着便跪不稳，仅有细微的呻吟声发出。我想他作为这场燥热演奏会的主要乐器，应当能够被拨弄得更加动听。

第一个男人在孔洞中泻了，另一个便自觉填进来，有了精液润滑，那肉洞想必已畅通无阻，男人在里头没待多久便射精了，他抽出软成一滩的恶心玩意儿，射精时陶醉的表情还未从脸上完全褪去，便被下一个人急匆匆地推到一边，只好转而躺在芝诺斯身下，咬啮他小巧红润的乳头。

我站在门外看了很久，我已不再像初次窥觊门缝一般没出息地流着眼泪跪地射精，甚至还颇有兴味地对比了一下这几名仆役的阴茎，太短、太细、太丑、太脏。我那引以为傲的肉棒已全然立起，甩了甩，能感受到房门后激烈的情事对于他的吸引。

他们穿衣服的时候我便离开了，我逮住备菜的侍女，询问今日父亲的去向。

【老……老爷今晚有酒会，不回来用餐了。】她慌张地回答，唯恐被我惩罚。

但我已无暇与她计较这些，心满意足地回去，正好遇见那些个仆役一边走来一边系腰带，他们哆哆嗦嗦地向我跪地行礼，我只觉得好笑，一如既往地不予理会，朝向那门缝后的房间奔去。

他还在这里，腹部鼓起，可怜的皇子殿下孤零零地趴在地板上，没有人帮他清理，后庭红肿，其中溢出的黏液在地板上铺了一滩，想必他也没有力气站起来把男人热腾腾的精华排出体外，只好可怜兮兮地含着，等待自己恢复力气或是有人大发慈悲来解救他。

所以我来了。

他果然是个男人，我看到了瘫软着的阴茎以及身后的单个孔洞，这个问题确确实实地得到证实了，我却有着些微的失落，若他是个女人我大概便会全心全意的爱她吧。

【对我笑一笑吧。】

不知道为什么，就这么说出来了。

我期待地看着他，他不语，蓝色的瞳仁略微涣散，像是在发呆，又像是失去了意识。

算了吧。

我让他的臀部稍微抬高一些，手指伸进这一片软烂黏腻的境地之中，搅动自觉裹上来的肠肉，浑浊的液体被挤压地流出，抽出手指时带出一点烂熟红透的肠肉。

我正为他做清洁的工作，如此私密的行为，在我看来唯有最亲密的人才能做，就像我的父亲与我的母亲……我突然记起来，这个人已经替代了我的母亲，与父亲联成了那样的关系。

这样恬不知耻的人啊，不光用身体勾引我的父亲，还在他外出时与下人苟合，就连洞悉一切的我，也被他深深地引诱。

【被这么多下人伺候，你也很爽吧？】

我故意侮辱他，想激起他的羞愧之心，最好能颤抖地跪伏在我面前忏悔，我将原谅他，并接纳他，愿意为了接受自省后的他而来一发。

他依然没有说话。

我却注意到他腰间缠绕着的残破束腰，这可是昂贵的布料，上面点缀着珍贵的宝石，大多都已遗失，留下一个个难看的痕迹。解下这繁琐的束缚，连带脖子上的黑色项圈也一并除去，我看到白皙的肌肤上勒出一片青紫痕迹。

不……看这形状，似乎更像是手指的印记。

……

那些下人的胆子应该没有这么大吧？

他们绝不敢撕扯主人的衣服，更不可能拿走宝石。

他今天究竟是去了哪呢？

他还有什么我不知道的秘密？

我凝视他的裸体，料想也不会回答我的问题。

我放弃了。

像我母亲理应于我父亲那样的关系，也这样对我吧，高傲的双目不愿直视我也好，美丽的脸庞不愿面对我也罢，我只想听听唇舌间动人的浪叫，远比一个眼神一个微笑更鼓舞。

在开始前我想把前人留下的液体统统清理干净，耐心已所剩无多，动作也不由得粗暴起来，手指狠狠挤进去，指甲在其中用力剐蹭，近处尚未干净，深处就有更久远更多的液体涌来，怎么也无法将污秽驱散。

荡妇。

你究竟吃了多少男人的精液？

你就这么无法满足吗？

我的内心腾起一团汹涌的火焰，这下贱到骨子里的模样，恐怕比那些本就低微的奴仆还要可悲吧？

你这放浪的丑态，也是我威严的父亲教导出来的吗？

我怒极，大脑霎时一片空白，待得回过神来，他的脸上已满是掴痕，我拽着那头已长得很长的金发，逼迫他抬起头来，我看着那眼睛，他已恢复了一些神智，他终于看我了。

我看着那妖异般的蓝色眼瞳，更加凶狠的唾骂他，我看着那被我打得肿起来的脸，看他嘴角流出的血丝，看这由我惩罚所导致的凄惨模样，我的心中升腾起一阵快意。

就由我好好惩罚你吧，清理你的脏污，洗脱你的罪孽，摈弃你罪恶的灵魂，重新变得完美无瑕吧。

我与他接吻，吮去嘴角的血迹，吸取舌尖的湿热，牙齿与牙齿磕磕碰碰着贴合。

我的肉柱已然勃起，直直一根蓄势待发，我把他拖到镜子面前——他房间里的巨大穿衣镜，刚好可以完整地映照出我二人交合的景象。

我二人俱是面朝穿衣镜，我掰着他的下巴，好让他看看我是怎样玩弄他的身体。我让他坐在我的阳具上，私密部位摩挲着柔嫩的大腿内侧，肌肤相贴，一种难以言喻的快感袭来，想必之后也将更加精彩。

三根手指插入小穴，继而张大，穴口被撑的大开，隐约能看见其中暗红的肠肉，不多时便被更深处流出的淫液染白。就连我的阳具上也沾了不少，着实令我觉得有点恶心。

等待片刻，白液流尽，我握着阳具在他下体捣弄，我只进入一个头再拔出，并不急于完全进去，我很想看看他到哪一步才会发出哭喊。

他不响，面上也无动于衷，他确实在看镜子，也只是看而已。

我瞬间丧失了玩乐的兴趣——他根本无法感受到我的喜悦。乏味地按着他的腰窝，把我的全部捅进他的身体里。

一根粗长的肉棍，既是我的全部，也是我所能与他契合的绝佳部位。

茎与穴的完美契合，我不禁为这一刻发出满足的喟叹。

我抽出又进入，在他的体内恣意妄为，他包裹着我，包容着我的一切冲撞，跟随着我的动作颤抖。里面真的很温暖很柔软，与躲在被子里自亵是完全不同的两种感受，像是那种最原始的来源于血肉的温热湿黏，孕育时心脏第一下震撼的搏动，肉体与肉体间最深刻的羁绊。

父亲与他性交时，得到的也是与我一般的感受吗？

父亲与母亲性交时，得到的也是同一种感受吗？

男人与女人、男人与男人、女人与女人所感受到的，都是同一种高潮吗？

这恍如初生般的欣喜在我的心间激荡，既像在悠游的海底招摇，又像在日晒的草地上缱绻，我叹息着释放在他体内，抱紧他，回味那美妙的感觉。

我在无尽的欲海中徜徉呻吟，他甚至未能勃起，我怜爱地把玩他软垂的肉粉阳具，在他肩颈处亲吻，舔吮青紫的痕迹，细细品尝着，想要知道这伤痛是什么味道。

抬唇触碰细软的金发，不经意间，看到了镜中他看着我的眼神。

他原来也会看着我，我原来也可以存在于他的眼中。

惊异之余，我依然能读出，那眼中藐视与不屑的贬义意味。

这是什么意思？！

肮脏污浊的贱货，居然会对我露出这种神色？

我的心中又是恶心又是羞恼，方才温存霎时畸变，变质为一种暴力的冲动，我把他狠狠推到地上，一脚踹上小腹，转而践踏他根本没多大用处的阳具。

没有勃起时，男人的阴茎又小又软，下面垂着两颗卵蛋。这样好的器官实在不该装在他的身上。我对着他的下体又踢又碾，为了羞辱他甚至将脚趾挤进我刚关照过的小穴，他无助地躺在地板，细白的脖颈伸长，恍若濒死的白色天鹅，柔弱又凄艳。

这一切只不过是假象，我踏上他的胸膛，用上力气压迫他的呼吸。他难过地气喘，双腿不由自主夹紧，那肉粉的装饰物居然勃起了。

【只有这样你才会勃起吗？】

已想不出任何词汇来形容我的震惊与厌恶。

我拽住他的头发，拉扯着让他起身，把半硬的阳具凑到他嘴边，愤怒嘶吼。

【你张嘴啊！你不是最喜欢男人的精液吗？你他妈的给我舔啊！】

我用力摇晃他，那纤细的发丝牵连着我的指间，勒得我生疼。

他面上淡漠的模样有了一丝细微的改变，嘴角勾起，既像错觉又像嘲弄。

我掰开他的下巴强塞进去，反被牙齿刮蹭得疼痛，我瑟缩着退出，一巴掌掴在他遍布青紫的脸上，把他打得扑在地上。余怒未消，越是看他这个样子我越是憎恨，脑子一热，骑在了他的身上。

双手不受控制地握住他的脖子，上一个与我做出同样行径的人，是否也有相同的憎恶？

他竭力想要大张着嘴，却呼吸不到任何空气，我像疯了一样扼住他，我什么都不在乎了，皇子也好，贵族也罢，无论什么样的身份都不能制止这骨子里透露出的堕与罪。

去死吧，回到地狱吧，不要、不要再降生人间了……

意识回复时，他已停止了挣扎，双眼紧闭，胸口也不再起伏。

恐惧刹那间笼罩了我，我发着抖，想要站起来，却一脚踩上身下的腻液，狠狠摔在他的身上。

那软糯香甜的嘴唇就在我的眼前，我平日里极其渴望他，此刻却害怕得几乎尖叫。

我甚至无暇去探测他是否真的断气，恐惧、极度的恐惧，我的心里没有任何心愿达成的快意，无尽的悔恨席卷了我，他可是皇子啊……他死了，我们全家都要给他陪葬！

我仓皇地逃了，系上我崩裂的裤袋，留下满室冰冷的精液。

我再也不能勃起了，那天晚上我这样想着。

晚餐勉强糊弄了过去，父亲还没有发现。待到明天一早，仆侍打开他的房门，废弛的阴影遮天蔽日，不齿的秘密甚嚣尘上，死亡的气息昭然若揭。

可是，杀了人的我一定是错误的吗？

明明这样的祸害死了最好。

若能剥去繁重的躯壳，以透净的灵魂展露世间，我的罪行是否也能被原谅呢？

第二天早上，一切安静的令人窒息，早餐时我装作胃痛，在床上辗转反侧了一整个上午，父亲来看过我一次，抚摸我的头发，之后便离开了。

我的心中猜测了各种可能性，莫非父亲已知晓一切，要替我去顶罪……我应该出去看看的，我知道我应该这样做，无论事情发展成了什么走向，我理应像个男人一般站出来承担自己的过错。可……为了这样一个淫贱的婊子而搭上家族的、我的后半生，实在是无妄之灾。

我不想。

午餐必须要吃，我再也逃不掉了，恹恹地走出房间，低垂着脑袋，怕看到有陌生人出现在家里。

【多吃点。】

父亲的温柔的不像样的声音响起，继而训斥我。

【怎么拖拖拉拉到这时才出来？好好吃饭才不会胃痛，下午不要在床上躺着了，多出去走走。】

我无精打采地应声，走到座位旁边，突然瞥到一旁属于芝诺斯的座椅被拉开了。

似乎，还有人坐在上面。

蓦地抬头，只见他正完好地坐在座椅上吃饭，碗里满满的菜肴堆成一个小峰，够不着地面的双腿悠闲地荡来荡去。

我傻眼了。

死而复生？他是人是鬼？难道他根本就没死？难道昨天的一切都是我在做梦？

【看什么看，快点吃饭。】

我不敢直视他，发着抖，强迫自己吃完了午饭。

后来我才明白，原来父亲也怕我看出端倪来——怕我看到那高领下的指痕，怕我看到他身体上隐秘的啮咬，他根本不知道那日宅邸里的丑恶行径，他也不明白我为什么会胃痛。在每隔半年的那月的月中，他都会带着芝诺斯去一个地方，他穿着华丽的挑逗的装扮，漠然褪却，俨然成为了受人瞩目的主角。

那时的我不知道这些事，一心以为他从地狱里爬出来复仇，我以为我被可怕的毒蛇缠上了，缓慢悠闲地游走着，一点一点，缠上脖颈，一点一点，吐着鲜红嚣媚的芯子。獠牙距离我的颈动脉是多么的接近，欲滴的毒液是如此的珍贵，他的脸是那么的诱人……求你了，别让我堕入地狱。 

白天我再也不敢看他了，夜里却总是忍不住心底勃发的欲望。

越诱人越想要，越害怕越想要，即使明知是陷阱，也依然贪恋那艳尸的高潮。

我一次又一次地打开房门，在漆黑的深夜里透过门缝窥探，那其中古怪奇异的场景伴随了我一个又一个的梦境。

一个头发斑白的长者，亲吻着怀里的美丽少年，躯干延伸的尽头，二人的下体紧密结合。

父亲与他性交时，得到的也是与我一般的感受吗？

我永远无法得到这个答案，正如我永远无法成为我的父亲。

即便房门再薄，缝隙再宽，我也绝不敢从黑暗中走出，走到光天化日之下。

我仅能在无穷的黑夜中窥觊父亲与恶鬼的性爱，看那苍老干瘪的肉棒在年轻鲜活的肉穴中尽情抽捣。我嫉妒父亲的快感，又开始玩起“想象我是自己的父亲”的游戏，抚摸他柔软的肚腹，撩拨他瀑布一般的金发，温言爱语，无尽缠绵。

我已知晓他在欢爱时的全部反应，“我”总是很温柔，前戏总是绵长而充足，他猫儿似的冲“我”袒露柔软的小腹或挺俏的臀部，随着手指的进入而微微发抖。因为“我”很喜欢他的脸，“我”们的体位总是中规中矩的传教士，连背入都很少，更不要说骑乘之类的了。

他的小穴很紧，因为“我”总会被他夹得动作变慢，他用双臂环住“我”的脖子时，“我”便会俯下身来亲吻他，唇舌交缠，发出啧啧的声响，若他被干得流出口水，“我”也会低头为他舔掉。每每情到深处，他缠在“我”腰间的双腿就会不由自主的绞紧，“我”怕他难过，总会放慢速度让他适应。

他高潮时会发出低哑的尖叫，精液喷在“我”的肚腹，这时“我”会笑着同他讲些床上的情话，爱抚他灿烂的金发，无视肩上指甲的掐痕，亲吻他失神的蓝眼睛。

过不了多久“我”也会射精，搂在怀里温存一会，便抱他去清洗，浴室里传来水的响声，偶尔还会再发出喘息声来，我无言地望着空荡且凌乱的床铺，之后的欢爱于我已再无关系。

我躺在床上遥望夜空，一手枕在脑后，另一手索然无味地撸动我半硬的肉棍，内心空荡荡的，这样的程度已不再能满足我了。

我想去，又不想去，不敢去，又去了。

成年那天，宅邸举办了盛大的宴会，夜半时分宾客散尽，我喝得烂醉，倒在床上，想要入睡却极度想见他。

我一次又一次地来到了这遮遮掩掩的房门外，今天房门没有合上，半敞着，里面的光和声音透了出来。

我轻手轻脚地凑过去，看到“我”平躺在床上，双手捧着他浑圆的翘臀，引导他朝那那挺起的大肉棒坐下。

他的粉茎也翘着，直直地冲我摇晃，我下意识咽了下口水，身体马上起了反应。

小穴乖乖把肉棒全部吞没，“我”响亮地拍击他的臀部，继而向上挺腰，顶得他也随之颤抖起来。

我注视二人身躯交叠之间那若隐若现的连接处，目眦欲裂。恍惚间视线一花，眼前出现了芝诺斯的笑容。

他注意到了我，他在冲我笑。

嘴角勾起，一如那时般藐视与不屑。我蜷缩着，既憎恶，又恐惧。可怜这样的我也不敢一走了之，我看着他因醉酒而漫出绯红狂潮的胸膛与脖颈，看他展示一般捉住自己小巧的乳豆，拉扯又揉捻，口中发出的呻吟比我过往听到的任何一次都动听得多得多。

他握住了自己的阴茎，轻轻捏了捏龟头，中间那正吐露淫液的小孔被他捏得一开一合。他把玩了一会卵蛋，顺着底部向上撸动，绕着阳筋打旋。大概快感绝佳，他的表情极其诱人。

没过多久“我”便有些累了，他稍微俯下身，手肘支撑在床上，微微撅起臀部，长长的头发华丽地铺散在纯白的床单，他扭腰，屁股一抬一落，在“我”身上玩弄起他自己来。

他一直盯着我，一直一直地盯着我。

我吓呆了，抑或是中了美杜莎的石化魔眼，诡谲的法术定住了我，让我无法从这混乱魔怔的场景中脱身。我泪流满面地跪在地上，在他的注视下颤抖着射了出来。

我有罪，我应当忏悔。

我背弃了我的正道，我爱上了父亲的娼妓。

被母亲哺乳反而撕咬她乳头的婴儿，嬉笑着残伤弱小生灵的孩童，迷恋有着罂粟气息的毒药的瘾君子，虐杀至亲手足的冷血之人，背弃亲主的下贱奴仆，受欲望驱使的肮脏妓子，这个世界每天都在上演各种邪恶的戏码，那么我的罪孽究竟到了哪种程度呢？

我浑浑噩噩地活着，浑浑噩噩地挣扎，他依旧是傲慢的皇子，从不屑看我哪怕一眼，却无时无刻不在散发着蛊惑的魔力。

直到最后一个月中。

那日天刚亮便有人叫我起床，我过惯了昼夜颠倒的日子，已很久未见过这初升的朝日，揉揉浮肿的双眼，一脸茫然。

侍女来服侍我穿衣，我不明所以，却也没有多问，放任她为我穿上不属于我的华贵服饰。

吃过早饭，等待片刻，父亲出现了，他的衣服比我的更华丽——前襟堆叠的繁琐刺绣，袖口穿插的奢华锦缎，以及各处点缀的大颗红宝石。

他是个真正的贵族老爷，已不想再费心思管教我这不成器的儿子。

他带我上了一辆马车，轻纱幔帐，味道淡雅的香薰从香炉中冒出徐徐青烟，缭绕着又消散。

一路无话，向着终点奔去。

终点在皇宫。

猩红的地毯，柔软的沙发，摇晃的酒杯，俨然是一场豪华的宴会。

只不过，宴会的主题并非觥筹交错。

几乎每个在场的贵族高官的脚边都有一个或多个面容娇美的男孩女孩，有的穿着华丽的服饰也有的穿得少而透，更有甚者一丝不挂，犹如牲畜一般任人指点。 

我看到了他。高阶之上，王座之下。如一头温驯地小兽般跪伏在皇帝膝头，金发牵在亲父的指节间，显得脆弱而绮丽。

纯白轻透的薄纱下隐约能看到胸前两颗粉色的乳珠，蕾丝的缎带在躯体间纠缠成结，柔软的肉团上被串满宝石的细绳绑缚，乖顺地蜷缩在双腿之间，脖子上戴着一串晶莹透亮的钻石项链，在灯光的照耀下熠熠生辉。

他就像一个装点得极其诱人的礼物盒，仅看外表就知道里面的内容有多珍贵。

我颓然长叹，明白了月中的意义。

他的事我大多都记得很清楚，唯有这次不同，我很恐惧。

我看到他与皇帝接吻，唇舌相缠，勾起绮丽的情色。众目睽睽，父亲的肉茎钻入儿子的孔洞。

淫靡？香艳？下流？秽乱？

我的思维仿佛停止了，数十道热切的目光之中，唯有我在发抖。

他的头埋在亲父的胸膛，只留给我一个发丝飞扬的背影，那双手缠绕男人脖颈的姿势，与面对“我”时如出一辙，他颤抖着，发出甜美的呻吟，双腿绞紧男人冰凉的盔甲，直至发出一声尖叫。

他射了，我心想。

他们的交媾还在继续，皇帝与“我”不同，全然不在乎他的感受，金属的手铠箍紧他的腰部，胯下动作不停，把他干得阵阵痉挛。

待到皇帝射精之后，又命他跪到地上，那半开的后穴还在淅淅沥沥地流淌精液，口中已含住亲父的阴茎，用舌头为他清理干净。

我简直要昏过去了。

皇帝享用过后便离开了，他安静地跪坐在王座边上，被一拥而上的男人们拖拽到台阶下。

明明是惨白的灯光，为什么能照出那么黑暗的一幕？

蔽体的纱幔被剥下，钻石的项链被扯断，那一颗颗晶莹闪亮的反射物弹跳着远去，被耸动的人群踩碎一地。

那一双双手犹如被磁石吸引的铁器，牢牢地粘附在他的身躯。他的肉穴被阴茎填满，一根？两根？或是三根？我看不清，我不敢看清。人们狂笑着、尖叫着。耳畔隐隐有邪恶的鬼哭，因着火葬的炙烤挣扎着痛嚎，皮肉焦黑卷起，萎缩成一片黑灰。

来自地狱的狂欢。

他如同一具华美的尸体，既不挣扎也不发出声响，声息散尽，唯余毫无抵抗之力的躯壳。

……我好像看到他在看我，又是那慑人的目光，没有感情地盯着我，似乎随时会张开嘴巴，现出獠牙，将我整个吞噬。

父亲不知道去了哪里，我独自逃了，不敢回头，像是第一天来到这个世界般惊恐。我缩在房间的角落里哭泣，终于明白，原来恶鬼也是被恶鬼拖入地狱的。

而我所忏悔的恶只不过是人类最原始的欲望，是所有人生来就带有的罪孽。

我将在这与生俱来的罪孽中挣扎一生，最后悲惨死去。

这便是终极的秘辛。

从此我再也没有见过他了，原来是三年之期已到，他回到了来处，我再也不是“我”了。

而我再也不是“我”，我再也不是我，我已死去，再也没有我了。

我像个无人问津的肮脏巷口，再也不会有鲜美的生命踏足。

无论过去、现在、将来都不会有了。

自那以后我有近十年再没近距离的接触过他了，我好想……触碰他，亲吻他，舔食他，咀嚼他，把他咬碎了咽进肚子里，给予这作恶多端的恶鬼最后一线生存的境地，一同分担他的罪恶。

从此以后，我的墓碑也要刻上他的名字，我的坟冢也有他的一席之地，即使把我焚烧殆尽，纷扬的灰烬中也存在他的一部分。

我能感受到死亡的接近，生命力飞速地从四肢百骸中逃离，抛弃了空虚的躯壳。切口的断面流出的血液徒然交融，即使曾经来自同一具躯体，也再无法找回当初紧密的联系。

【身为更加强大的人类，对弱小如蚂蚁般的生物不屑一顾，不是再正常不过了吗？】

是谁在说话？

身体已然割舍，神智飞速消逝。

我死了。

还有很多话没有来得及对他说。

切开我的皮肤，剖开我的心脏，能否在里面找到，我爱你的证明？ 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 关于体型，我自己的设定是小芝小时候比较小，发育得比常人慢，之后才慢慢长开变大。至于他这个时候有多大，别问我，你觉得多少就是多少（嗯）  
> 文中有一些引用了我之前看的小说和随手抄的一些文字，有改动。  
> 本来只想写四五千算了，结果一边写一边想到新的往里加，最后居然超过了一万字。本来宴会部分还想写贵族父子x加尓乌斯父子，但，我太弱了，写不动了……就这样吧，也没人想再看裹脚布了，我爬了。


End file.
